


Spike Fright

by orphan_account



Series: Kaz and Chase Against the World [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chaz? Chazimeras? Idk the ship name, Implied Sexual Content, I’m so sorry for this, M/M, Rape/ Non Con Elements, Spike x Kaz, They love each other, angst with fluff, not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaz shoved Spike, "What the hell, Chase? I just told you no." Kaz jumped off the counter, but Spike grabbed his wrist and shoved him to the wall, just like they were making out before, but this time not as gently. "I'm gonna get what I want from you, so stop struggling. It'll hurt less." Spike smirked, before bringing their bodies impossibly closer.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Series: Kaz and Chase Against the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Spike Fright

It had been about a week after the Elite Force had defeated Roman and Riker, along with the rest of Rodissius' family going after the superheroes and two bionic teens. The whole team decided to stay at Davenport tower for a while, and to be fair the teens were still a bit shaken by the final attack. It was still fresh in their memory, and left a permanent scar on the kids' minds. Especially Chase.

Reese had really put a dent in Chase's ability to trust people. It started with Marcus, whom he trusted as one of his first friends outside of his bionic siblings, and of course Leo. Marcus tried to kill them, and almost killed his little brother. Then Sabrina, when he scared her with Spike she told the whole school that Chase was a bionic freak and would hurt them if he came close. He thought he could trust her, but he was wrong again. Next was Sebastian. After the first two, Chase was a little on edge with new people, but as the two got closer he realized that Sebastian was someone he could trust. They didn't officially date, but the two both knew that they had something more than a pathetic friendship. He was even his first kiss. Then, he told him about Krane. Why was he such an idiot? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? After the whole rebellion thing, he didn't know if he would ever trust anyone again. Lastly came Reese. A girl finally liked Chase, one that matched his intelligence at that. One that wouldn't get bored listening to him drone on about science. He knew that he didn't like her like that, but he could trust her as a friend. What was wrong with him? It was so clear that her intentions weren't good. Of course a girl wouldn't like Chase. He was used for a 5th time. After they defeated the shapeshifters, he knew that he couldn't trust anyone except for his team. 

A day after they put Roman, Ryker and everyone else into Mighty Max Prison, Kaz had professed his love for the smart boy. It took Chase a couple of hours to register the confession, and Kaz was okay with that. He had waited all this time, what was a couple of more hours? Chase spent those hours speculating whether he could actually trust Kaz with his heart. I mean, if he gave his heart to all those other people who stomped on it then how could he know that Kaz wouldn't do the same? Chase finally came to the conclusion that if he trusted Kaz before, he can still trust him. 

Also, he had fallen in love with Kaz ever since they ate wings together while watching Oliver get chased by the android girlfriends. Chase had looked over at Kaz laughing, and that was when he realized that Kaz was actually pretty adorable. 

They spent time together after Chase told him he reciprocated Kaz' feelings, (not after Kaz asked what "reciprocated" means), and eventually declared themselves as official boyfriends. They also came out to the rest of the team, along with Douglas and Mr. Davenport, just so they could kiss and cuddle without worrying if any of the others would walk in. The team all took it well; Oliver not being surprised, Bree laughing about how Chase finally had a relationship with someone, and Skylar just glad that Kaz won't have to complain to her about his feelings for Chase. They could finally makeout on the couch or in mission control without having to look over their shoulders every two seconds.

This was one of those times. The two boys were in mission control, and Kaz was standing next to one of the control panels while Chase was working. Well, Chase was supposed to be working, but when Kaz came in Chase got a little distracted, you could say. Chase stood up and shoved Kaz to the wall as gently as he could, even though he doesn't have much strength anyway. Chase slammed their lips together, earning a whine from Kaz. They continued kissing, as Chase ran his hands all over Kaz' body. Chase moved to Kaz' neck, kissing it softly as to not leave any marks. If he did, he knew that the team would tease them both. Chase's phone rang, and he raised his head from Kaz' neck to look at his phone. "Ugh, it's Douglas." He hit the decline button and looked back at his beautiful boyfriend. 

"You're adorable, you know that?" Chase spoke softly. Kaz giggled, "Well, I'd hope my boyfriend would think that." Chase rolled his eyes, and brought his lips back to Kaz'. Kaz ran his hand through Chase's brunette hair, tugging it softly. Chase pulled away and pushed Kaz against the control panel he was supposed to be working at and put their lips together once again. Kaz lifted himself to sit on the control panel, and Chase inserted his body in between Kaz' legs. 

What both didn't know was that back at the lab at the Bionic Academy, Douglas was working on Chase's commando app. He was testing it because Kate, the only other bionic teen with the app, had a virus on hers. Douglas wasn't paying a lot of attention, because Kate was attacking him, or "Spikette" as he calls her. Douglas accidentally activated Spike, unbeknownst to Kaz. Kaz didn't even know about Spike in the first place. He tried calling Chase, but Chase didn't answer. Then, Spikette grabbed his phone and through it across the room. 

Spike took a minute to register, while Kaz was kissing his neck making sure to leave a hickey so the team would tease Chase. Spike realized he was making out with someone, and took this opportunity to his advantage. He gripped Kaz' waist, for sure leaving a mark, and slammed his lips onto Kaz' as viciously as he could. Kaz made a noise of surprise but didn't say anything. He was surprised that his soft Chase was being so forceful and aggressive, but he wasn't complaining. He loved kissing Chase, and he knew that Chase understood that Kaz wasn't ready to go any further than making out. But when Chase, or Spike (but he didn't know that), slid his hand onto his crotch, he knew something wasn't right. They both had discussed that they weren't ready, why was Chase suddenly doing this? 

Spike started unbuttoning Kaz' pants, and was just about to slip his hand into them when Kaz pushed him off. "Chase, I thought you didn't want to go any further, and you know that I'm not ready either." Spike did not take this well. "Listen here, you're gonna give me what I want whether you like it or not, baby," Spike spoke through his teeth ferociously. 

Kaz was surprised, this wasn't his Chasey. His Chasey's voice his soft and nice to listen to, his Chasey would never force Kaz to do anything he wasn't comfortable with yet. "Chase, what has gotten into you? What happened, are you okay?" Kaz put his hand on Spike's shoulder cautiously. "I'm better knowing you're with me, baby. Now give me some of your sugar." Spike put his hand on the back of Kaz' neck pulling him back to Spike's lips. Kaz grunted, and tried to pull away, being impossibly more confused at the current situation. Spike didn't comply, not letting Kaz out of his grip. 

Kaz shoved Spike, "What the hell, Chase? I just told you no." Kaz jumped off the counter, but Spike grabbed his wrist and shoved him to the wall, just like they were making out before, but this time not as gently. "I'm gonna get what I want from you, so stop struggling. It'll hurt less." Spike smirked, before bringing their bodies impossibly closer. 

"Chase, stop. You're hurting me." Just as Kaz said that, Spike's grip got harder on Kaz' wrist. "Chase, get off of me, seriously. Stop messing with me." Spike shook his head and started unbuttoning Kaz' jeans again. "Stop it, I'm serious. Chase this isn't like you." Kaz started thrashing around, trying to get his boyfriend off of him. He contemplated before kicking Spike away, and running toward the hyper lift. Spike grabbed Kaz by the wrist and threw him to the ground. 

"Get back here, babe. We have some unfinished business." Spike yelled as he walked toward Kaz. 

As all of this happened, upstairs Bree was on the phone with Douglas.

"Bree, I need you to check on Chase. I accidentally activated Spike, and Kate took my deactivator." Bree scoffed at Douglas. "Why couldn't you call him instead? I'm a little busy here." In reality, she was not busy, she was just reading a magazine about Harry Styles. 

"Because, I called him already, he didn't answer. Also, why would Spike answer a phone?" 

"Ugh, fine. You owe me one." Bree hung up the phone and sped to the boy's room and grabbed the Spike deactivator Douglas gave them a while back to prevent Spike from coming back, and she sped back to the hyper lift. As soon as she got down, she saw Spike walking toward Kaz who was on the ground looking scared out of his mind. 

"Kaz, are you okay?" Bree yelled toward him. Spike turned to Bree, grunting angrily. 

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Kaz yelled back at her sarcastically. "Help me!" He yelled in the same tone. Bree sped to Kaz, lifting him up and speeding toward Spike with the deactivator. The two fought for a bit, then Bree eventually got Spike deactivated. Chase was left on the ground, unconscious. 

"What just happened?" Kaz asked Bree, who was making sure Chase wasn't too hurt. "Chase has this app, the commando app, which turns him into an incredibly aggressive, rude, violent and very cocky soldier who doesn't listen to anyone. It's kind of like an alternate personality. Douglas accidentally activated it from the Academy." Bree explained.

"Oh! Douglas tried calling him just before this all happened, but he hung up on him." It all made sense to Kaz now, that's why he was hurting Kaz and not listening to him. 

"He didn't hurt you too bad, did he? I know that it was probably scary seeing Spike for the first time." Bree asked Kaz while looking over to the unconscious boy on the floor. 

"Oh, uh no he didn't. Just surprised is all." Kaz felt bad lying to her, but he knew that she would be really worried if he told her what actually happened. Bree nodded, and walked towards the hyper lift. "I'm gonna go get Oliver to help me put Chase in his capsule. You should go relax, this is probably pretty stressful."

Kaz agreed and walked to the hyper lift with her. What just happened? What if he didn't stop Spike? Would he have been deactivated anyway? What if Douglas never called Bree? Kaz was full of so many questions, but he knew that he should just forget about the whole thing. 

Chase was in his capsule, sleeping. Kaz told everyone he was gonna sleep in the guest room. Everyone was a little confused, but nobody questioned it. Kaz couldn't even sleep in the same room as Chase after what happened. He was scared, even if he knew that what happened wasn't Chase. As he got settled in the guest room, he realized that he wouldn't get any sleep. He lifted himself off of the bed and walked into the kitchen, hoping to distracted himself with his second most-loved thing in the world, food. 

"Hey, you okay? Bree told me about Spike. Also, you've been acting a little off." Oliver walked into the kitchen, standing next to his best friend. Kaz hesitated, but then realized that out of everyone and excluding Chase, Oliver was the person he could trust the most. So he told him, about everything. About how his boyfriend who was under a stupid app basically tried to rape him.

Oliver didn't know what to say. He registered everything, and thought about what to say next as Kaz made himself a midnight sandwich. "Bree also told me that Chase doesn't remember anything as Spike. I think you should tell him, so you two can figure out how you can be more comfortable with him." 

Kaz put his sandwich down. "No! That's too embarrassing. How would you feel if you hurt someone and didn't remember it, then having them tell you what happened? It's humiliating for both me and Chase." 

"Okay, well I'm sorry that it happened. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." Oliver patted Kaz on the shoulder and headed back to his room. Kaz stood in the kitchen, alone, with a sandwich in his hand. There's nothing anyone can do to help. Maybe, Kaz just needs to get over the whole thing. Not letting it go would just make it worse for both of them in the end. Kaz ate his sandwich, then went back to his room falling asleep.

In the morning, Kaz walked into the kitchen, realizing he was the last one to wake up. Bree was watching TV, some documentary about One Direction, Oliver was making grilled cheese, and Skylar was on her laptop probably writing emails to someone on Caldera. Chase was sitting by the kitchen counter, looking uneasy. The team all greeted him, except for Chase. Chase looked at Kaz, worry in his eyes. He walked towards Kaz, "I need to talk to you," he spoke quietly. "Let's go upstairs." 

The two walked upstairs, both boys not saying a word. They walked into the boys' room, Kaz sitting on his unmade bed. Chase stood by the door, not getting close to Kaz.

"What's up?" Kaz made sure to not seem like anythings wrong. 

"I think you already know what's up." Chase went to sit on Kaz' bed, sitting as far from him as he could. Kaz' eyes widened. "Oliver told me what you told him. I'm so sorry, I had no idea that happened. Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"You were unconscious, how the hell could I? It doesn't matter anyways, its best if we both forget about it." Kaz told Chase as he squirmed uncomfortably. Chase shook his head and scoffed. 

"Oliver said you weren't okay with it, so we shouldn't just let it go. You trusted me. You had no idea what was going on. You think I'm a monster. I bet you want to break up with-"

"No! I don't want to break up with you and I don't think you're a monster. I still trust you, and even if I had no idea what was going on, I know now that it wasn't you who hurt me. You aren't Spike, and you can't control what he does. Sure, I wasn't okay with what happened, but that's not your problem. It's Spikes. I love you, I hope you know that." Kaz put his hand on Chase's shoulder. 

"I love you too. I just don't think I can ever forgive myself for hurting you like that. Or, Spike. I wish I could just get rid of the app, but it's been in my bionic system so long that it can't be removed." Chase put his head on Kaz' shoulder. 

"Don't get rid of it, it's useful. It turns you into a fearless soldier, and it could be really useful in a future mission. Besides, I forgive you so that should be enough." Kaz ran his fingers through Chase's hair. Chase leaned into the touch and raised his head to kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

He softly gave Kaz a kiss to the corner of his mouth, fearing that it's too soon to start kissing him again. But when Chase was about to put his head back on Kaz' shoulder, Kaz leaned in for a real kiss. They kissed for a while, both knowing they weren't gonna go any further. And they were both okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel, but we'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
